Transmetal Mutate
by QuickStrike15
Summary: Depth Charge takes a deep look into Rampage's twisted soul. Will he find something almost...humane in him? Maybe not. Fourth in the series.


Transmetal Mutate  
  
WRITTEN BY  
QuickStrike15  
(TieanBrice@aol.com)  
  
Depth Charge comes forth from yet another warp.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "You know, this warp hole thing is getting really personal. I'm beginning to think this isn't all about a simple time-space accident. Maybe it's those aliens, maybe this is what they wanted to happen to us, relive all of our greatest moments, and suffer through the inability to have any more. This stinks. Beast Mode!" He transforms to Beast mode, and rockets around, trying to figure out where he's been transported to. He spots three Maximals in Beast mode. "Okay, I've got the cat, the rat, and the fuzor in my sights. What's the mission? Can't be too careful, putting myself in open sight may give opportunity to X again." The ground shakes. "Whoa!"  
RATTRAP: "Oh, man. There's a whole lotta shaking going on around here!"  
SILVERBOLT: "It seems unlikely Megatron would build a jamming station in such an...unstable region."  
RATTRAP: "You mean it's no...fault of his! Heh-heh-heh, eh-heh, eh-heh!" Silverbolt stares blankly at him. "Get it? Fault? Earthquake? Hello?"  
SILVERBOLT: "Ah, yes. I see. Most amazing."  
RATTRAP: "Sheesh."  
SILVERBOLT: "I'll scout those peaks. Cheetor, perhaps you and Rattrap can cover those crevices."  
CHEETOR: "We're on it, Birddog." He kicks up his rockets, and takes off. Rattrap burns rubber after him.  
RATTRAP: "Hey, wait up!" The ground shakes again.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Not again!" The shaking gets worse, and the ground is torn apart. Rattrap is left balancing on a small jutting piece of earth.  
RATTRAP: "Whoa! Kitty cat...help!"  
CHEETOR: "Air Cheetor, to the rescue!" Cheetor flies in, as the ground gives way. Rattrap dangles in mid-air, and is about to fall into jagged rocks just as Cheetor grabs his tail. After that, Cheetor and Rattrap begin to surge unnaturally, and lose power, falling to the ground. They lose consciousness, and a rock slide buries them.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Has it stopped? Yeah. Now, to see where it's coming from. Depth Charge, Maximize!" He transforms. "Computer, search for any unusual items in the surrounding area." The computer is disrupted by static.  
COMPUTER: "Strangely high frequency disturbing scan."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Slag! That must be why the others aren't using their scanners. Gotta use the old optic sensors." Depth Charge jogs down the jutted rocks. When he gets to the bottom, he spots Silverbolt and Inferno with the Stasis Pod.  
SILVERBOLT: "Back off, villain! Megatron will not twist this innocent to his dark designs. I will not allow it."  
INFERNO: "You will be too busy burning to prevent it!" Inferno pulls his flamethrower, when Silverbolt flies in and grabs him by the shoulders. "This won't save you, fuzor!"  
SILVERBOLT: "And this won't hurt you, Predacon...much." He flings Inferno into one of the canyon walls. Then, he circles back to the pod, as Rampage reaches it, and transforms to robot mode.  
RAMPAGE: "What are you? Another like me, perhaps?"  
SILVERBOLT: "Stand away, monster!" Silverbolt transforms.  
RAMPAGE: "Fire, and you will destroy what you seek to save." He looks to the pod. "Yes, yes, I feel your pain, your desperation. Your spark is powerful. Fight your way free, fight!" Just then, a strange screech emanates from the Stasis Pod, and a large explosion shoots out from it. Both robots begin to surge, and Silverbolt falls off the hill. He lands right in front of the buried Cheetor and Rattrap, as they dig themselves out.  
RATTRAP: "What in the name of my great aunt Ozzy is goin' on here?"  
SILVERBOLT: "A Stasis Pod. We must not let Rampage have the new Maximal. Hurry!" Silverbolt transforms to Beast mode, and flies up.  
CHEETOR: "Let's hit it!" Cheetor grabs Rattrap's tail and flies up to the hill.  
RATTRAP: "Hey, hey, hey, let me down, ya chrome hairball!"  
CHEETOR: "Whatever you say." He lets go of Rattrap's tail.  
RATTRAP: "Waaa!" He rockets to the ground, and lands with a thud. He shakes his fist at Cheetor. "Very funny, heh! Now, where's this...huh?" He gasps. Standing before Rattrap is the new Maximal, a lanky, awkward creature, with a child-like stare.  
RAMPAGE: "Ah! It's magnificent!"  
RATTRAP: "Man, I am tellin' ya, the things comin' out of these pods is just gettin' weirder and weirder."  
SILVERBOLT: "We should welcome what is different, not fear it."  
RATTRAP: "Well, thank you, Mr. Sunshine! But this ain't exactly a tea party we got breakin' out here!" They all transform to robot mode, and break into attack stance. Rampage address the protoform.  
RAMPAGE: "They are your enemies! Join with me, and destroy them."  
SILVERBOLT: "He lies! Predacons will only use you! We extend the hand of friendship." He extends his hand.  
INFERNO: "That creature is the property of the Royalty!" He fires, and hits the ground in front of the protoform.  
RAMPAGE: "Aaaah!" The protoform charges, and lets loose a piercing sonic wave, which is so loud, it takes away all of the Maximals' energy.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "My power!"  
RAMPAGE: "Transmutate, do not speak. None shall hurt you now. Come with me, come. I will protect you. I am your friend, your only friend." They walk off together.  
SILVERBOLT: "We must save it!"  
RATTRAP: "Save...it?! Oh, get real, 'bolt! We're lucky to be in one piece!" They hear the roar from Optimus' engines.  
SILVERBOLT: "Oh, Optimus. Thank the Matrix."  
  
***  
  
Rampage studies the protoform.  
RAMPAGE: "Hmm...partially Transmetal, but otherwise a mutant form. A Transmutate. Do you have a name, my twisted friend?" Inferno flies in.  
INFERNO: "Stand aside! I will bring this prize to the Royalty."  
RAMPAGE: "Have I told you how much I like ants, huh? Especially fried, in a subtle blend of mech fluid, and grated gears?" They draw their weapons, and stand off against each other.  
MEGATRON: "Stand down!" A satellite comes along. It opens, to reveal a hologram transmission of Megatron. "I will speak with this newcomer." Megatron looks it over. "It has power...but does it have a brain? You, what is your name?"  
TRANSMUTATE: "Trans...mu...tate."  
MEGATRON: "Transmutate...an ugly name for an ugly creature. I wonder what it could possibly turn into. Let's see, shall we? Inferno! Transform!"  
INFERNO: "As you command. Beast Mode!" Inferno transforms back into an ant.  
MEGATRON: "Now you do it, I command you!"  
TRANSMUTATE: "Beast...Mode?" It looks at itself when nothing happens.  
RAMPAGE: "Try! You must do this!"  
TRANSMUTATE: "Beast Mode!" Gears grind and systems turn, as Transmutate tries to transform. It successfully strips some kind of robotic part.  
MEGATRON: "It cannot even transform. This thing is useless, get rid of it!"  
RAMPAGE: "No!"  
MEGATRON: "Oh, my, what a short memory we have." He squeezes on the spark box, and Rampage begins to surge.  
RAMPAGE: "Hasty to waste so much power! Give it a chance to prove itself!"  
MEGATRON: "Very well. One chance. Have it bring me the heads of the Maximals invading our territory. But if it fails, destroy it." The satellite breaks down the image, and scatters away.  
  
***  
  
Optimus arrives on the scene, and sees his fellow Maximals just now coming back online.  
OPTIMUS: "Rattrap, you and Cheetor return to base and fill Rhinox in. Silverbolt and I will track this new life. If you're up to it." He looks to Silverbolt.  
SILVERBOLT: "Absolutely. And thank you." Everyone goes back to Beast mode.  
OPTIMUS: "We'll cover more ground if we split up. But stay in touch."  
SILVERBOLT: "Understood." Depth Charge rubs his head.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "They're after the protoform, and Rampage? I can't miss this! Beast Mode!" He transforms to Beast mode, and follows Silverbolt and Optimus.  
  
***  
  
Soon after separating, Silverbolt finds the protoform.  
SILVERBOLT: "Optimus, I have found it. It looks injured. I'm going down." He transforms to robot mode, and lands. "Do not be afraid, I have come to help you." Rampage and Inferno ambush him, immediately shooting at him. He is hit hard, and falls to his knees. "Why?" He collapses. The two Predacons hover over him.  
INFERNO: "We will keep the head for the Royalty. Transmutate! Destroy the rest." Transmutate stares at Silverbolt.  
RAMPAGE: "You must do it, my friend. Channel your pain at him, then, release it." After a few seconds, Inferno shoves it. INFERNO: "The Royalty was right. It is useless!" He aims his gun at Silverbolt. Transmutate lets loose a sonic screech, and blasts Inferno away.  
RAMPAGE: "I approve! But this Maximal must still be dealt with. Allow me."  
OPTIMUS: "No. Allow me!" Optimus flies in, and slams his hoverboard into Rampage, sending him flying into a mountain. He transforms, and fires at a large boulder hanging ominously above Rampage. The boulder crushes the Predacon under it. Transmutate is angered, and is about to hit Optimus with a sonic blast, but Silverbolt stops it.  
SILVERBOLT: "No, stop! We are your...friends." He loses consciousness.  
TRANSMUTATE: "...Hurt."  
OPTIMUS: "Yes, he is hurt, badly. But I can help him. I must get him to the base to be repaired. And you too." Rampage slowly makes his way out of the barricade. Optimus transforms. "Give him to me. I'll fly him to be repaired."  
TRANSMUTATE: "Fly?" Transmutate activates some kind of power crystal in its back, which enables it to fly. "Fly!"  
OPTIMUS: "Now isn't that just prime?" Optimus takes off after Transmutate, and they go back to the Maximal Base.  
TRANSMUTATE: "Fly!" Rampage bursts through the rocks, as Depth Charge arrives.  
RAMPAGE: "No! You will not have him, Optimus. The darkness of its spark echoes my own. It belongs with me!"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "So, Primal got the protoform, and it makes X want to cry. How sad! Now, maybe I can take out Rampage once and for all. Depth Charge, Maximize!" He transforms. "If I get rid of that creep in the past, there'll be no trace of him in the future!" Depth Charge draws his Energon knife, as Rampage transforms to Vehicle mode, and goes after Transmutate. "Oh, no, you don't, X!" Depth Charge makes a flying leap off a cliff, and hovers just as he reaches the ground. He lands. "He doesn't even see me coming, he's too busy worried about that protoform toaster. It ends today!" Depth Charge slinks toward the crab, quiet as the air. He hovers above, and just as he gets ready to strike, he starts to surge. He tries to attack again, but his arm surges like crazy. He breaks off the sneak attack, hides behind a boulder, and checks his systems. "Computer!" He whispers loudly. "What the pit's going on?"  
COMPUTER: "Systems have taken extensive damage from high sonic disturbance. Transforming to Beast mode will slowly heal damage suffered, but CR Chamber is recommended."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Slag! That must have been what happened to the other Maximals! Aaah! I was so close! Beast Mode!" He transforms, and fires his rockets. "If I can't scrap X, might as well follow him." He zooms after Rampage.  
  
***  
  
Back at the Maximal Base, Rhinox scans Transmutate. After he's done, he shuts it down.  
RHINOX: "That will do...for now." Transmutate steps off the scan platform.  
RATTRAP: "Eh, I wonder what Fearless Leader found out about the tire-plug?"  
CHEETOR: "Uh, Ratface?" Cheetor points behind Rattrap. Rattrap turns to see Transmutate staring at him.  
RATTRAP: "He-he. No offense, whatever you are."  
SILVERBOLT: "What did the tests show?"  
OPTIMUS: "Well, its data tracks are scrambled beyond recovery, its structure is a nightmare, and its logic circuits are barely at the level of a drone. Coupled with its sheer power, it's a danger to itself and everyone around it."  
RHINOX: "Best thing for us all would be to put it in Stasis Lock, immediately."  
SILVERBOLT: "Are we Predacons now? Do we destroy whatever does not fit our definition of perfection?!" Transmutate walks down the hall, with its head hanging down. Along the way, it hears a familiar voice.  
RAMPAGE: "Transmutate, it is me, your friend. I'm very near. Follow my signal. Come to me...come."  
TRANSMUTATE: "Hmm...fly!" Transmutate busts right through a wall, and flies toward Rampage. The base alarms blare.  
SENTINEL: "Alert! Hull breach in Section 7!"  
RATTRAP: "Wuh-oh! Looks like the nutty erector set took a walk!"  
SILVERBOLT: "Fool! You're all fools!"  
OPTIMUS: "Silverbolt, wait! Maybe it's better if he cools off. But I want Transmutate found! Let's move it!"  
  
***  
  
Transmutate finds Rampage.  
RAMPAGE: "I knew you wouldn't fail me. We are two of a kind. We belong together."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "That's what you think, creep. As soon as my systems are up and running again, you're mine!"  
SILVERBOLT: "Stop! This one is not for you!" Silverbolt appears.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Ah, I got that one to wear him down for me. Let's see how this plays out."  
RAMPAGE: "It is only for me!" The two wrestle with each other, until they reach the edge of a cliff. They both then lose their balance, and fall off. They land with a thud, and separate.  
TRANSMUTATE: "No hurt." Transmutate floats down to them. Rampage draws his missile launcher.  
RAMPAGE: "Time to go back to the Matrix, hero!" He fires three times at Silverbolt. Silverbolt shoots twin counter missiles at Rampage. The two volleys prepare to make impact with each other, when Transmutate steps in, using an energy shield.  
TRANSMUTATE: "No!"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "The protoform! No, get out of there!"  
SILVERBOLT: "Primus, no!"  
RAMPAGE: "Transmutate!"  
TRANSMUTATE: "Stop! Stop! Aaah!" The two watch as the energy shield dissipates, and the missiles decimate their friend. A cloud of smoke rises, and makes clear the lost energy of a fallen friend, as it showers the sky. Rampage goes over, and finds Transmutate's head, struggling to stay online. Transmutate stares at Silverbolt.  
TRANSMUTATE: "Friend, good." It then stares at Rampage. "Friend, dark." It slows its speech. "I...am...hurt." Its optic sensors fail, and Transmutate goes offline.  
RAMPAGE: "Aaaaah!" He screams loudly into the dusk air. Optimus and Cheetor find Silverbolt.  
OPTIMUS: "I'm sorry."  
SILVERBOLT: "It's over, it's gone. We extinguished its spark before we ever saw its true light."  
OPTIMUS: "You'd better return to base. Cheetor and I will take care of Rampage."  
SILVERBOLT: "No. Let him be. For the moment, we are brothers."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Why, X, why! How many lives must you take before it stops?! Before I stop you?!" A portal opens, and Depth Charge floats into it. 


End file.
